


Maizono

by Nhitori



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, implied csa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nhitori/pseuds/Nhitori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem regarding the life of Sayaka Maizono</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maizono

You never really got hurt much,  
You guess.

If you tripped and skinned your knee,  
it was fine soon enough.  
That rarely happened anyway,  
and it never really bled.

Idols must be stainless, after all.

In middle school,  
there was a boy who saved a bird.  
He made your heart beat,  
and your cheeks blush,  
but you had to look away.  
You were popular, he was a nobody,  
and you would soon be  
talent scouted twice.

Once, to be an idol  
The next, to be a student  
A symbol of hope  
Super High School Level...

Corpse.

You never really got hurt much.  
You guess.

But when you did get hurt,  
it was all his fault.  
It was when he took you  
and held you  
and ignored your shouts.

You were just a child  
And you would do as he said.

The boy in middle school was nice  
But you were scared  
of what he could do to you.

You decided to be an idol  
Because idols must be stainless  
right?  
And nobody would ever touch you then.  
Nobody would ever  
Hurt you  
Much.

You wanted to get out so badly  
It got the best of you  
You kicked and screamed and  
Pulled a knife.

Then you ran away.  
You made a mistake, not so  
stainless  
anymore.  
He could have let you go,  
but instead he broke the door.

When you wrote his name, you chuckled  
in your mind, to yourself.  
Ironic, wasn't it?  
An idol who turns away from the light  
Would fall.

And you find it kind of funny  
That in all your life  
The only places you ever bled  
Were showers.


End file.
